


Video Killed The MotoGP Star(s)

by mariposaroja



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaroja/pseuds/mariposaroja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or how Marc and Dani earned the nickname 'Go Pro'. </p><p> </p><p>  <i>This would never have happened if they were Nilox cameras...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Killed The MotoGP Star(s)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is... It's not up to usual standard but I just wrote it as a bit of fun because I really couldn't resist. Not to be taken seriously ;)

“Those are some strange looking trophies,” Dani remarked, looking over to where the first and second prize were perched next to each other on the locker in Marc’s motorhome as the younger man sucked bruises on his neck and collarbone.

“Don’t say it,” Marc warned, not moving an inch, words and chuckles vibrating against his skin. Dani shivered, head rolling back as his team mate’s lips found the sweet spot on his neck that always got him. Burying his fingers in Marc’s hair, he tugged firmly, the younger man obviously getting the message as their lips quickly crushed together again, Marc grinning as his hand ventured lower and lower until it was in very dangerous territory.

“Are we seriously going to do this here?” the younger man wondered, eyebrow cocked, devilish smile on his face.

Paying no heed to his lover’s disbelief, Dani continued what he was doing, popping the button of Marc’s jeans to free his cock, which was clearly of another mind to his brain. “What? In _your_ motorhome? We locked the door, it’s not like anyone is going to catch us…” he pointed out, recapturing the younger man’s lips, swallowing his moan as his fingers dipped below the band of Marc’s boxers, hand circling his length. “But I’ll stop if you want…” Dani offered, pulling away for a moment, just long enough to give his team mate a wicked smile, Marc’s mewl making it known exactly what he thought of that idea.

_Dani Pedrosa, you will be the death of me…_

 

Misano, Tuesday. Testing.

“While we’re here we might as well have a look at the pictures from the race.”

Nobody (well, Marc, Dani and co) really paid any attention to Livio as he started fiddling with the USB cable to connect the camera to the computer, Marc too busy making fun of his team mate for that charades video. They were a little delayed in getting started, a minor mechanical problem with the bikes needing to be remedied before anyone went anywhere.

It was a pleasant distraction, chatting with Dani and Santi while reviewing Sunday’s podium, seeing both riders back to their rightful positions a much needed boost in moral for the team after a difficult first half of the season. The younger rider found himself on the receiving end of a number of disapproving, but nonetheless amused, looks as a result of his Nilox escapades, having to remind them that it wasn’t Go Pro he was sponsored by.

Everything was lovely. That was until the scene changed from the podium to the press conference to the garage and then…

It took both the Repsol riders a minute to realise exactly what was happening, the comment about the appearance of the trophies and accompanying chuckles that could be heard from the footage causing their ears to prick up. _That sounds familiar-_

_OH MY FUCKING GOD. THE TROPHIES._

Horror, expressions of complete and utter _horror_ simultaneously took over their faces as they saw themselves on the make-shift screen. Alone. In Marc’s motorhome.

_Nooooooo._

Practically falling over themselves, the two riders flailed about in an attempt to get to the computer and switch it off before things got too… R rated, almost as if the world would end if they didn’t. _No, just the end of_ our _world as we know it._

Their teams looked on in shock, nobody any the wiser until they were, the image of Dani silencing the younger man with a kiss taking over the screen, a number of gasps and ‘what the fucks’ clearly audible as the two riders _burned_ with white hot shame, making them rue the day that they were born, wanting the ground to just swallow them up and take the computer with them…

Marc tried to stop it but his fingers were too shaky, too flustered to carry out the task with his usually dexterity when it mattered the most. Dani bumped him out of the way, not caring too much about the welfare of his lover at that moment in time, taking control of the situation but it was too late. Onscreen him had already pulled Marc’s cock free from his boxers and was slowly sinking to his knees. _My life is fucking over. The whole garage now knows that I give blowjobs to my team mate in my spare time._

And then suddenly the screen went blank, the two Repsol riders turning almost robotically to see Emilio holding the plug for the projector, muttering someone about ‘fucking amateurs’ and ‘closing the fucking screen’, looking like he was about to murder someone. Then everything just stopped; there were no more gasps or moans or ‘ _Dani’s_ ’ as silence descended over the garage. _We accidentally made a fucking sex tape and now all our team has seen it._

 “Livio...” Emilio shot a pointed look at the team principal as he grabbed Marc by the shirt, not giving a damn about Dani, and pulled him towards the back door of the garage, the younger man only too happy to get away from all the equally amused and mortified expressions of his colleagues, eyes focused intently on the floor which had suddenly become _incredibly_ interesting. _This would never have happened if they were Nilox cameras._

“Right…” Cough “Yeah, okay. So I think it goes without saying that no one speaks a word of this to anyone. _Ever._ ”

And, to be fair, they didn’t. Dani and Marc would just have to live with the complete and utter _shame_ that the whole team had seen them go to third basefor the rest of their lives. All the knowing looks whenever they were near each other, the subtle (not so subtle for those who were there to witness the _infamous_ Repsol Honda sex tape) jibes that always put Emilio in a bad mood for the rest of the day, the little comments made around Julia and Roser who still had no idea, the way Santi could never look him in the eye when they ran into each other in hotel corridors, obviously not leaving his own room, the catcalls…

The 13th of July, 2015. The day that the Repsol team would let neither of them forget as long as they lived.

*****

_“And as they come across the line the pitboard says that there is now zero seconds between Marquez in first place and Pedrosa in second.”_

_“Pedrosa’s crew know that he is well aware of the distance to his team mate. The only thing his board says is ‘Go Pro’. I assume nothing to do with the popular camera brand…”_

_“Could possibly be a repeat of Sachsenring tactics?”_

_“Possibly. I doubt we’ll find out!”_


End file.
